


记一次初夜

by santong



Category: wdnmd
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong
Kudos: 8





	记一次初夜

【咕啾】

“乔鲁诺……差，差不多了……进来吧……”

一双形状姣好的手被不知何处长出的藤蔓捆在床头，他趴伏着，一条领带系住了他的双眼，让他只能被动的承受来自情人的爱抚，纤长且骨节分明的手指在他后穴之中拓松揉按，显得极有耐心。

“你会受伤的。”

情人咬着他的耳廓，低声细语：

“我不允许你受伤。”

“唔……哈……够了，不要在欺负我了……”

不知谁说过男人只要脱下衣服就会原形毕露，无论他平日有多么温文尔雅且绅士。

此时，某位天真的十代目深刻的在乔鲁诺的身上体会到了。

要不是他之前一再坚持到家在做，恐怕这个时间点他们已经在别人的车上疯狂车震，初夜就车震实在是太破廉耻，恕他实在拉不下这个脸，好在他名下的别墅就在附近，虽然按原计划本来这里也是备用告白地点其一，但万万没想到现在居然变成了这种用途。

【咕啾】

闭着眼，他明显感觉到手指的撤离，但紧接其后的不是炙热滚烫的肉棒而是冰冰凉凉还带着些许滑腻的东西，它们拧成一股钻入湿软的甬道……

“放心，是植物。”

像是察觉到他的抵触，乔鲁诺解释了一下。

你难道还想放什么其他类别的东西进来吗！

十代目惊恐。

他已经开始后悔了，可不可以退货？

现在的乔鲁诺变得好可怕，完全不听他说话，这具身体在被诱哄着交给他后就一直在接受着惨无人道的折磨。

“我偶然发现幻想生物也能够用黄金体验模拟出来，只要需要一点点的知识储备和想象力，所以纲君，能感觉到吗，它们在里面动……”

沾着肠液的指尖划过他的小腹在肚脐的下方画了一个圈，莫名的性暗示令他浑身烧红。

“呜……别说这种话……呃啊！”

藤蔓抽插的速度忽然增快，噗嗤噗嗤的水声在耳边此起彼伏。

已经快不行了……又要……

“啊——！”

眼前忽然一片空白，粘稠微凉的液体尽数射在了床单上。

几秒后，一种别样的不满和被玩弄的羞愤涌上大脑。

“纲君，你生气了？”

眼前的遮挡被扯去，出现在他眼前的是情人完美的俊脸，父母优良的基因造就了这副绝世的皮囊。

仅有的一点不满在看到脸的那一刻烟消云散。

尽管他总是认为乔鲁诺的容貌和承太郎仗助君他们太过相似，但他却绝不会因此混淆，乔鲁诺只是乔鲁诺，是他唯一怦然心动的恋人。

他想，无论乔鲁诺对他做了多么过分的事情，他恐怕都会毫无原则的原谅他的吧。

呆滞间，他的唇被吻上，舌尖试探着伸了进来，似乎是在确定了他并没有在生气后越发大胆的深入索取。

吸血鬼的本质便是得寸进尺贪得无厌，而吸血鬼的子嗣也完美继承到了这一点，他在不断试探恋人的底线，让他露出窘迫的姿态到最后却还是乖顺的吐着舌头服从他的支配。

手上的束缚不知道何时消失了，他翻过身满脸通红的享受和恋人的拥吻，对方的头发长密且柔软，落在他的裸露的肌肤上略觉冰凉，那一头璀璨甚至可以比拟阳光的金发比15岁那年还要长的多，但那时的他会预料到将来自己和乔鲁诺成为了恋人吗？

乔鲁诺的灼热在他会阴处磨蹭，即便是短暂的间档他的手也没有停下对他的爱抚，同为初体验的对象，他完美的简直挑不出任何问题。

不过真的好大……无论怎么看都大过头了……他真的能吃进去吗？

十代目头皮发麻。

“因为是第一次，所以难免不会很熟练，如果痛的话就告诉我。”乔鲁诺说道。

“我说痛的话，你会停下吗？”他胆战心惊的问道。

“当然是……绝无可能。”

话音刚落，那柄蓄势待发的器物就像烙铁一样挤了进来，穴口周围的褶皱被撑至平滑，不见一丝缝隙。

“啊~乔鲁诺快出去……太大了……快，快拔出去！”

挺入的那一刻，十代目不禁倒吸一口冷气，随后眼泪就不争气的掉了下来，声音硬生生转了个调。

作为疼痛的补偿，他又一次得到了新晋爱人的亲吻，就像是驯兽师提前算好了糖果和鞭子，这场性事的主动权完全在对方手中，他正在用一个温水煮青蛙的速度慢慢调教着他的身体。  
当然最先开始就是熟悉肉棒的形状。

老实说除了还算良好的柔韧性外，彭格列十代目的身体真的一点都不适合做爱，他十分容易受到惊吓，吓到缩成一团炸毛，一不小心酝酿起来的气氛就会荡然无存，明明之前还格外大胆的示爱，结果他说最多只是想接吻？

看来他并不知道这五年来他梦中曾经出现过什么场景，也不会知道他在某些无聊会议上会想些什么不可描述的污秽之物。

他的思想喷薄欲出，化为日积月累的思念。

他的欲念越来越重，他不确定自己还能等上多少年，恐怕几个月几天都是度日如年，布加拉提似乎已经察觉到了什么，但他能做的也只有发出一声警告。

……

“乔鲁诺？”

朝思暮想的爱人正躺在他的身下，他眼睛此刻只盛得下他，全身心的信赖让他近乎偏执的欲念得到了解脱。

两情相悦是多么艰难的事情。

“抱歉，刚刚我在想一些事情。”他握住他带有薄茧的手贴在颊边亲吻厮磨。

“……嗯？是什么事？”对方一边喘着粗气一边扭动腰肢试图缓解下身被侵入时的不适，乔鲁诺的尺寸对他来说稍微，稍微还是有些勉强了，他能感觉到对方还在体谅他的承受力没有插入，但浅处的敏感点却被恶意的碾磨着，加上缓慢的频率，实在是无异于隔靴搔痒。

“我在想……纲君选择的是我真是太好了。”他露出满足的微笑。

何其荣幸。

这句话该他说才对吧……这几天一直在紧张的人是他诶……

十代目泪流满面，他都不敢想象如果他被乔鲁诺当场拒绝了要怎么圆场，毕竟无论从哪方面他都比他优秀太多了。

抓过那只意图触摸颈后星星胎记的手，他们十指相扣，不光是体型差距太多，手也明显大了一圈，能将他整个包在里面安抚，就在气氛渐入佳境之时，某位十代目不知想起了什么，猛不丁的坐了起来。

“等一下！”

不顾对方疑惑的表情，他坐起来的第一件事就是将中指之上的彭格列指环拔下来丢进床头柜内然后用钥匙锁紧，最后还像是不放心一般将床头柜整个冻上。

“怎么了？”乔鲁诺俯身压下他，顺势将落下的长发撩在耳后。

“没什么……就总是感觉有种不寒而栗的目光。”让他浑身起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“哼……你想太多了。”

“哈哈，说的也是呢……明明这里只有我们两个人。”

“那么，还继续吗？”

“……”

“不说就当默认了。”

“呜……再温柔一点啦……真的好痛……是真的！屁股要裂开了！明天我还要开会，一定会被发现的！”

“我会在明早之前用黄金体验帮你修复，而且我还没完全插进去……”

“所以你快想办法把小乔鲁诺变小一点啊！”

“……是这样吗，我懂了。”

“诶，等等！你想干什么……我刚刚是说笑的，快把黄金体验收回去！求你了至少对自己的器官好一点啊！！！”

初夜总是伴随着各种困难和意外，但今夜还很长，未来也有许多时间足够让他们挥霍。

“唔……乔鲁诺，到现在你还没有回应我……有关于告白……哈……太深了慢一点……肚子好难受……啊！”

水乳交融间，被做的迷迷糊糊的彭格列十代目仍有些怨念，对方明明知道他今晚的意图却还是装作不知情的样子戏耍他，太伤人了。

回应他的是一记恶意的深顶，年轻的金发教父不惜余力的在恋人的身上留下专属于自己的烙印。

“我以为这已经是我的答案了。”他说道。

指什么，是指告白即上床还是上床即告白？

他即便不是心思敏感细腻的女孩子也不接受这种莫名其妙的回答啊喂！

十代目郁闷：“……这样不就只有我像个恋爱脑的笨蛋了吗？”

是的，某人他终于意识到了！

“……”

忽然，他感觉身上的动作停了，他睁开眼，映入眼帘的是恋人那一身结实漂亮的肌肉和他举起的拳头。

呃，不至于吧，就算再怎么不想回答也没必要在这里木大他吧。

只见黄金色的替身在他身后一闪而过，而下一秒拳头轻轻落在了他的额头。

“现在你已经中了黄金体验镇魂曲的能力……”

“——你的灵魂将永远抵达不了离开我的‘真实’。”

这正是吸血鬼子嗣对爱人下达的至高誓言，同时也是恶毒的诅咒。

无论怎样，都已经无法反悔了。

做好被他永世纠缠的觉悟了吗？


End file.
